GG5: Curiosity Killed the Spy
by DanieLovesYou
Summary: The story we know is not even close to the one that will be revealed. On the run, no one can stop Cammie or can they? And who is the Circle really? And why does an old face bring new memories? Lies are told, secrets and kept, and spying is now survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Message: This story is rewritten. I was not satisified with the first two versions so I decided to rewrite, now that I have a little bit of FanFiction Experience. The story plot will change a little though. **

**I have my own laptop now, so I'm going to try updating every other day. So I can catch up to where I was before, but this version will be a lot "darker" per say. I will still have the other version up in case someone wants to read it. Don't know why**

Curiosity Killed the Spy

CHAPTER 1

I had learned at a young age that life wasn't in Technicolor. Especially not a spy's life. Life is, in fact, in shades of gray. There are the good times and the bad times. Some we chose to forget, while others we can't. There are some things that torture our souls until leaving us empty, with no reason to live. I hope to think that that will never happen to me. But fate was a deadly thing. And we could only hope to be able to repair the broken after the storm is over. And when we can't repair it, there's nothing and no one left.

And you want to know the worst part?

There is absolutely nothing we can do.

It is inevitable.

Inevitable.

That's how explain what I did. But what did I do you ask? I didn't run away, that I will deny for the rest of my life. I did not run away, I ran towards. Do those words sound familiar?

And now, as I look back at the Gallagher Academy, I felt like I was starting a new book, a new beginning. I've told myself not to hope, but have found no use in trying. But I must know the truth. And all the truth. It's not unnatural, or at least I've been told, to be curious. But there have been saying about this.

And better spies than me have lost their lives just because of this curiosity.

And I don't know if it's teenage curiosity or spy curiosity that has me looking for answers.

But one thing was for certain.

Curiosity Killed the Spy.

* * *

><p><strong>There's it is, just a teaser for now but it will devolp later on.<strong>

**Oh and for fan of the other editions, the characters that I added will still be in it.**

**Also, since I have a new laptop I still have to upload my chapters for "A Day With The Boys" to this laptop so I haven't written a new chapter for that, but I'm on it. **

**I'm gonna try to add a little of humor in the story, but you understand if this has less than the other version.**

**Wow that was a long author's note.**

**Lots of love (remember that?),**

**~Nat**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know... I know.**

**"NAT WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER"**

**Well the only excuse I have is that school got in the way.**

**And one more thing...**

**TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY!**

**SEPTEMBER 17TH EVERYBODY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I didn't put it on last time.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Getting out of Gallagher wasn't the hard part. At least not mentally. The hard part was _letting_ yourself go. Especially, leaving all those you love and care for behind.

Never mind that I almost stopped and turned around many times before I really left Roseville.

And as I stood here, checking in to one of DC's best hotels, I couldn't help think that I might have made the wrong choice. That I should have stayed home where I belonged and looked for answers there. Then there was that voice, the cute-at first but now really annoying voice that says _you know that you had to do this for the safely of your friends and family._

Yeah, yeah, shut up.

God, I hate that voice.

But on some occasions, it has actually comes in handy.

I had looked up the different COC meeting locations and here in hotel was the first one.

And now all I had to do was sneak into the ballroom.

The one that's surrounded by COC members waiting to find and kill me.

This should be fun!

Did you catch the sarcasm?

Then I found a vent.

Well, long-story-short, I was climbing through the ventilation system, when I heard voices. Actually one particular voice.

"The girl has gone missing, Ma'am," One voice spoke.

"Then find her," she snapped back.

"No one knows, not even your son," another voice suggested.

"Of course, he doesn't," she said shaking her head.

"Her son hasn't given us any useful information since he tailed her in D.C," a man across the room said.

"So what are we going to do?" the first voice asked.

"We lure her in, of course, she won't go looking for us… unless…..meeting dismissed," Zach's Mom said. Unimportant members of the Circle started cleaning out. I waited until it was empty to come down through the vents.

Then I heard a door open.

And suddenly I was surrounded.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love? Hate? Bad? Goode?<strong>

**Had to make a Zach reference.**

**So I'm sorry but now that the craziness of school is over now I can dedicate more time to writing... I hope.**

**Maybe if I had more reviews I might be inspired... **

**~NAT~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I know. I know. **

**I know what ur thinking. "Nat where the fuck have u been?" And all i can say is "I have absoluty no fucking idea.**

**It's been over a month since my last post and now I'm back better than ever (I hope). **

**SO without further ado... Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

"Need some help?" said a voice behind me, clearly feminine.

"I'd loved some," I said kicking the first man at me.

I saw a guard jump on me on the left and I quickly placed a kick to hit him right in the head, but he dodged it.

Instead he tripped me and I felt hate course through my veins.

It wasn't long until I was up and kneeing three men where the sun-don't-shine. I kept punching and kicking until I saw blood on each man that was now lying nearly dead on the ballroom floor.

But I felt eyes watching me.

I turned around to find to curious grey eyes piercing at me.

"Looks like you didn't need any help," she muttered to herself.

"Who are you?" I asked shocked at how strong my voice was.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a taunting laugh that left shivers up my spine.

"It's Natalia, but call me Black Swan," she said turning around to leave, then suddenly stopped, "You know, my codename."

"Yeah, I guessed," I said climbing into the vent again before a heard a sinister laugh.

"No doubt, you're a Morgan," I turned around to find my face to face with the devil, herself.

She had a knife around "Natalia's" neck and had a gun pointed towards me.

It only took a few seconds for about a hundred men to drop down from the ceiling; how they did I had no idea.

I looked at Natalia; she had a look in her eyes that held something. But in a spur her eyes screamed "GO!"

And just like that I had thrown a spear I had in my boot and now it was in the hand of _that women_.

I ran to the open vent with Natalia, the men hot on my tail.

But before I ran to freedom, before I could escape, I caught a pair of familiar of grey-blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**SO the part with they "eyes" is a hint to who the Circle is made of. **

**And just so it's clear... It's not Zach. Zach will be in this story (why would I not want him?) but he'll be here later... when secrets are revealed and right now I'm trying to introduce new characters and get a good base to build a really good story of it. I'm focusing all the chapters on this idea and once I finish it you'll understand. But hold on tight cause their is gonna be a shit load of surprises coming up especially in this story...**

**Bye for now... Nat  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Has anyone else like answer and call and text everyone for a few days and then all of the sudden drop off the face of the earth?**

**I have. But I guess you know that right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... so far...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

'Whose eyes are those?'

The question still haunted me when we came to a safe house that apparently 'no one knew about', if I'd had learn to distrust my mother I had no problem distrusting her.

I didn't know much about Natalia, if that was even her real name. She looked about I guess 14, but had the experience as any legend would.

But she was no chameleon, in fact I'd say she was almost a perfect spy, she didn't make mistakes, but she was simply too beautiful to be a pavement artist.

She had long black hair and slate grey eyes, and sometimes she almost looked like Macey (talk about jealously problems).

Yeah, she was just that beautiful.

This is why I knew better than to stay with her too long, because she could be easily recognized (plus she made me feel like the ugly stepsister).

Maybe you could say I didn't want to hurt another person, but honestly I just wanted to do this on my own.

If I had a partner, what would the whole point of running away, of leaving everyone behind?

And why would I even bother?

That night I had planned an escape, through a window. I thought she would put up a little bit more security, but apparently she doesn't have enough experience for that kind of stuff.

It didn't hit me till I was outside in the freezing cold, that I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was.

It was obviously a place that was cold, and there was tons of snow. But other than that I had no idea where I was (I'm a spy, not the Wizard of Oz).

"I knew you would try this. You Morgan's are all the same."

It took me a while to actually process what she had really said. What she really meant. And when it did, it hurt.

"What do you know about Morgan's?" I asked her taking a warning step forward (well, I hope it looked warning).

"I know enough to be a target," she said a smirk growly slowly on her lips.

"A target for whom?" I asked taking another step.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said turning around and walking back into the cabin.

And right there and then I could have sworn she was some strange girl reincarnation of Zach. (As crazy as it might sound, you know it's true)

But I didn't hesitate. I didn't wait. I was gone.

But not before a rag was over my mouth and a familiar voice spoke into my ear.

"Sorry Gallagher Girl, lights out."

* * *

><p><strong>Now who could that be?<strong>

**Yes all you Zammie lover better get ready cause he's a coming in! (*wink*wink* and someone else too!)**

**Nat**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I've been really off and on for a really long time. Like on day I'll post two chapters and wont post until a month later. I'm trying to stop that, I really am. I just don't find as much free time as I did in middle schooler.**

**But here's the next chapter... more from "A Day with the Boys" coming soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

"She can't find out," a voice whispered.

"Why? It's not like she'll kill us," a female voice snapped.

"You obviously don't know her well."

"And you do? You sneak around behind her back, feeding her lies, and a cryptic answer now and then only to leave her confused and even more unstable of what she wants."

"Like your any saint? At least I'm trying to protect her."

"Protect her? Or protect yourself?"

"I have no protection, not anymore. I'm not innocent like she is."

"She's not all that innocent. She killed her own parents. She's an assassin. Born and Raised."

"But at least she's not in the Circle."

With that the two voiced hushed and I drifted off into sleep.

"Glad to see you awake Cameron," a sinister voice said while coming out of a dark corner of the room.

I only now realized I was tied to a metal chair in a dark room with _this _person. (I bet Mr. Solomon must be so proud of me.)

"Kristen, stop." I turned around to be faced with no one other than Zachary Goode. But he wasn't the same since when I last saw him. No, he was much different.

"But I've barely even started." This 'Kristen' girl said. (Just what I needed, another cocky 14-year-old.)

An evil smirk found its way to her face, but I wasn't backing down.

"Zach, let me go."

"Oh, not gonna happen Gallagher Girl."

I shot him one of my worst glares; unfortunately he chose to ignore it.

"Zach… Let me go or I'll-" I started.

"Or you'll what Gallagher Girl?"

"Don't call me that," I snarled (isn't that lady-like?)

"I won't let you go, not until I trust you enough to not run away."

"You talk about trust like you know what it means," I said with an evil strand in my voice.

The bad part was that he looked genuinely offended. And some part of my heart ached for him and I tried to regret it. He stalked out of the room without another word.

**Yea that was it. **

**Problem Time: So this retarded ass girl was messin with me and me being the nice bitch I am I started a manageable conversation with her and now she wont leave alone.**

**This is what u get when ur nice. Screw life.**

**Anyways Lots of Love and Hopefully reviews,**

**Nat**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**So I have this huge dilemma, as many of you know I have written a story called Curiosity Killed the Spy. What you may not know is that I stopped that story and started it over with a few changes. Anyways I reading the old one over again I was actually liking where it was going, but then I read the new one and loved it too. So now I'm stuck on whether to begin again with the old or continue the new one. I posted a new chapter for each and i'd love if you read both and tell me which one you like better. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

It had been three days since I had been brought here. That is, wherever _here_ is. I hadn't been able to get up, much less get out. I hadn't seen Zach since I told him off, maybe were just better off.

"Cam?" a silent whisper came in through the side door and I watched as Zachary Goode walked in.

"Yes?" I asked in another silent whisper.

"Umm… How are you?" he asked as if I didn't know.

"Fine. You?" I asked, raising my voice a little so that it was audible.

He paused for a moment. Eyeing my carefully. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Takes one to know one right?"

"Yea, I guess so."

There was a short pause before anything else was heard.

"Come on." He said while undoing the rope around my ankles and wrists and pulling me up on my feet.

"Where are you taking me?" I said a little bit of fear running through me.

"You'll see."

And then I was led to a moonlight garden with Zach staring at me.

"Cam?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?" he asked his voice steady and even, while he avoided my gaze and looked at the rose bushes.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He muttered.

"You know why."

"I don't mean _why_ you ran away, I mean why you ran away _without me._"

"Oh."

"Is that really all you have to say," Our words were emotionless, just like we had been taught.

"I had to do this on my own. You know that more than anyone else can."

He turned to me and raised his voice a little, "And what did you find Cammie? Tell all the amazing things you've done! Everything you've accomplished? Huh Cammie? Tell me! Oh, that's right you found nothing! Because you are incapable of doing anything!"

Now it was my turn to be offended.

"Incapable? Excuse me, but maybe if you hadn't _kidnapped_ me, then maybe I might have some answers! But no the great Zachary Bastard Goode has to be involved in everything and has to know everything! Well here, know to this! I freaking hate you and I never want to see you again!"

And with that I was running through the forest to my freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought is was gonna be a cute moment! Wrong! Ha!<strong>

**As for the whole choosing the story thing, I just wanna say that I like this story cause I feel it's more Cammie and that there will be more Zach.**

**Nat  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am back and I have decided to continue this story (no duh). But I would like to thank everyone who told me who they wanted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Running through D.C's cold abandoned streets may not have been the most brilliant idea I could come up with, but it's not like I had any choice.

"Cam!"

"Cammie!"

"Cameron!" I heard three voices call behind me, but by the sound of the footsteps there were many more.

"Oh wait- try Gallagher Girl!" One of them said to another.

"No, then she'll think we're Zach," the other replied.

But I ignored their voices and calls and kept on running, kept on running because I knew that if I did, then I would lose them eventually.

"You know we're faster than you!" Another yelled still trying to keep up, but unfortunately there wasn't much to blend into in an empty street.

And of course they were right, because a boy, a tall boy with black hair and tan skin, threw me down and slapped a Napotine patch on my head.

"I don't know what Zach sees in you," he muttered as I feel asleep I got a glimpse of his emerald eyes.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN CAMMIE WAKES UP

I woke up in a huge room, decorated nicely. There was a closet and bathroom and window (I'll use that later) and a door that I'm guessing led to a hallway.

"We can't let her go."

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of babysitting some rogue spy-in-training."

"So want the Circle to get her instead?"

"That's not what I mean."

"If it were you, Zach would have done it."

"Alright, fine. But I'm not taking the blame when she leaves again."

I could hear one voice go down a flight of stairs while I head a heavy pair of footsteps come towards the door.

I heard the door squeak open and a voice ask, "How are you doing, Cam?"

But my only response was "Grant?"

"Hi Cam? Sorry to steal you in all, but we didn't really have a choice with you running away and everything… But how's Gallagher? And your friends?"

"I-I-I don't know I haven't exactly talked to them in a while."

"Oh," he answered looking down, somehow finding the carpet now interesting.

"Hi, Cam," Jonas said walking into the room with two other boys, "This is Nick and Chase. They're Zach's roommates too. Nice to see you up how are you feeling?"

I took a minute to observe Nick and Chase carefully. Nick had caramel colored hair and eyes and pale white skin, he wasn't exceptionally good looking but he had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Chase on the other hand, was down-right hot (not hotter than Zach though). He had blonde hair (shocker) and jade green eyes that looked as if they just came off from a necklace.

"Good, fine." I answered trying my hardest not to wonder why they were all looking at me that way. As if I knew something that they didn't.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the boy from before (the one that practically tackled me), he gave me an unpleasant smile than said, "Good to see you awake," before walking out, leaving 4 Blackthorne Boys rolling their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was Chapter 7. Leave a comment or response on the button below. That's if for now. oh and if you have read A DAY WITH THE BOYS please add to the poll.<strong> **It'll be important later on.**

**Nat **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I am back and better than ever. Well sort of. Anyways a few people had some questions about the boy that slammed Cam in the last chapter. This chapter is really gonna be a glimpse at the Blackthorne Boy's personalities. I hope everyone enjoys this. And new chapter for A DAY WITH THE BOYS is coming soon.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

"This is the second floor, all the bedrooms are here. Go up one flight of stair and you'll be in the third floor… everything spy related will be up there," Emerald Eyes (yes that was my name for him now) decided to give me the grand tour around the abnormally large house that held me and bunch of Blackthorne Boys. He led me down the stairs, talking quickly only giving small points to where everything was.

"Here's the kitchen, living room, dining room, and through the large door behind the living room is the backyard," he stopped abruptly and turned towards me. "Go down a flight of stairs and there will be the gym. The Labs are on the third floor. Good? Great," he finished and walked off into kitchen before I saw him disappear.

I looked around and thought how I even got into this mess. I just wanted answers, why was everyone obsessed with stopping me?

"Don't worry about him," said a voice behind me I turned around and saw another boy (shocker) and I couldn't help wonder how I hadn't heard him come down the stairs.

"Hi I'm Nick," he stuck out his hand to shake, one which I reluctantly took, "Don't worry he's just not that happy being here during summer break. He'll calm down any second. Sean always does." And with that "Nick" walked away.

Sean.

So his name was Sean.

Nick stuck his head out from behind the staircase, looked at me and asked, "Are you coming or what?"

I quickly caught up with him, scared of seeing Sean again down in the gym; I sort of hoped that my Chameleon skills would work especially well on Blackthorne Boys.

Right as he reached the end of the staircase he abruptly stopped and whispered in my ear, "Introduction Time."

Perfect.

We walked in completely unnoticed.

He started pointing at all the Blackthorne Boys as they "worked out."

"That right there, with the strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, is Wesley. Wesley Brant. He's a total honeypot. Watch out for him," Nick whispered low enough so only I could hear. Wesley was punching a bag, taking short breaths after every five punches.

He pointed to another boy with black hair and violet eyes. He scared me a little. "That's Henry Scott. He likes to sneak around. I'd lock your door if I were you," he turned to Grant who was admiring his muscles in the mirror, "Grant Newman," he rolled his eyes, "self-explanatory."

"How many are you?" I asked trying to keep in beat with his footsteps.

"15 in all, but there are only 14 here," he said without missing a beat, "Dylan and Brendan Johnson, fraternal twins. Dylan's into firewalls while Brendan's into interrogation. But they're still Gingers." I glanced at one boy with light red hair and brown eyes on a computer and another with fiery red hair and brown eyes smirking right next to him on the bench.

"The guy with a light brown hair and color changing eyes is Ethan Darren. He's a chemical freak."

Why couldn't I help notice that he looked like Josh?

All of the sudden Ethan started sparring with Jonas.

Nick pointed to Jonas and said, "Jonas Anderson, our little nerd."

But from what I saw he didn't look like a nerd anymore.

"Marco Lopez, the shorty with black hair and brown eyes, we always call him Mexican, even though we all know he's Costa Rican. He's the best liar I know." Marco was standing next to a treadmill talking to Sean.

"Sean, he can be such a dick head at times," he turned to me and shrugged, "but what can you do? Yet he's damn good director of operations."

A boy with bleached blonde hair and grey eyes walked pass us and smiled.

"That's Ryan Patterson, expert at deduction. Watch what you say to him, he'll solve you like a baby puzzle. That dude he's now talking to is Max Rears. He's too nosey for his own good." I looked at Max and realized how gorgeous he was with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Nick Kern. Blade Artist. Don't Forget That. And that boy right there with the black hair and green-brownish eyes is Gabe Farce. He's got a bit of a temper. It doesn't really help that he's skilled in ammunition."

Suddenly Chase walked up to us.

"Hey," he said to me.

Nick scoffed, "Nice to see you too." He turned to me, "And this is Chase Welck. A player that needs to learn to keep his pants on."

Chase looked at Nick and smirked (must be a Blackthorne thing), "First, I'm going to ignore that last comment, and Second, I wouldn't go for her cause Zach already threatened to castrate me if I got close to her."

"What's there to cut off?" mumbled Jonas from behind. I had to hold back a laugh.

Grant turned around from the mirror, "Cam, you should probably go get some rest. I heard you've been tied up and locked up the past few days." He gave me a small smile.

TIME SKIP

I lay on my bed after scanning my room for bugs and cameras, hoping that I might actually remember all their names.

And I couldn't help but laugh at how jealous Macey would be that I got to spend some time with some really hot guys.

Then something hit me.

Had Zach told his friends about me?

* * *

><p><strong>Well another amazing chapter, right? Probably not. Anyways I just want to add that "Nick" in this story is kinda mean and offensive, but that's just how I created his personality. Again if you read my other story, you'll notice they're kinda different. I edged out everyone's personality and changed their spying skills since my last story. I'm actually really happy with this one. <strong>

**NAT**

**P.S.- if you ever have any questions just ask.. I'll be happy to answer.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I'm alive. Disclaimer:**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

"Left, Right, Down, Left, Left, Up, Right, and Stop!" Grant's voiced echoed behind me.

But I wasn't focused on what he and the other boys were doing. I was way more focused on the Circle. I think I had enough constructive thinking to get me out of here. That is wherever here is.

It really was a simple plan. I was going undercover. In the Circle. I thought it sounded easy enough for a spy in training to complete, but not too simple. Covers were a huge part of covert operations. Or at least I'd like to think so.

"Cam! Earth to Cam!" Grant yelled.

"Oh right. Um what do you want?" I answered still stuttering.

"You have to train" he said slowly.

"I'm already trained" I answered a little too quickly.

"You need more" he countered.

"Why?" I asked a little offended; I mean I did go to a spy school.

"We're gonna be against the Circle, that's gonna take more than a few little P&E classes."

"Little?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What I mean is that we need to be on our top game" he said flustered.

"And you don't think I'm on my top game?"

"I-I-I think there's room for improvement"

Did I feel bad for putting him on the spot like that? Yes I did. I mean assassin, or no assassin; he was still my friend. And potentially partner in crime. But that wasn't going to stop my mission. That was one of thing I had learned from the great Mr. Solomon. I wasn't going to waste one of his most important rules.

_Don't let emotions get in the way._

His voice was still strong in my ear. Ringing it, making it hear anything. Like I would never hear his voice again.

I looked out of the window and saw the bright summer sun dancing outside. I was so jealous; no one could take it or hold it back. It was free. Something I doubt I could ever be.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, spy instincts told me to fly this person, but my human instincts told just to turn my head.

"Doesn't it sucks being inside all the time? You know not being able to run out and live your own life? Stuck in someone else's world, like you're not living; just watching."

I turned around but Nick wasn't looking at me. He was too far from me, even though he was inches away from me.

He turned to me, "Live, Cammie. Stop hiding in the shadows and get your answers."

I looked at him confused, not sure that he was still talking to me.

He sighed and unlocked the backdoor and opened it for me.

"Go on, run Cammie and don't you dare come back until you get your answers. I'll tell them you ran away on your own."

I stared blankly at him.

"Go." He said. I took a step to the door before he just pushed me out. I breathed in the fresh air and did what I could.

I ran.

TIME SKIP

I found myself a few hours in a warehouse.

In New York City, but I still don't know where I've been for the past few days.

I looked around, just an abandoned old warehouse.

But I should have remembered that looks can deceive.

Because in the second I relaxed, I felt a gun being pointed to the back of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time... Nat.<strong>

**VOTE ON MY POLL!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright,**** so this is gonna be a short chapter just cause I wrote this in cell bio and I'm posting this during my free, which I would like to point out I was on twitter the whole time. That's really how I distract myself with twitter and music. Fuck school. I'm not even sober for school. JK I don't get drunk, I'm too much of a dork to get drunk. Okay so I'm actually really happy this week cause I took midterms that i didn't study for and I actually think I did well. So right now I have straight A's, which is kinda cool since I never get straight A's and i have mostly all honors classes so that's pretty awesome for me. **

**Okay enough**** about me... for now. JK. Again. So Disclaimer. You know the drill more stories to come.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

"Aw, isn't this cute. The little Morgan Girl can think she can go off on her own and find some answers."

Forgettable. That's all I can remember about her voice, it was forgettable.

She walked around me, so I could see her face. She had black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and at least 5 years on me. The black cold gun pressed against my forehead, her taunting smile breaking my silence.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Money," she answered quickly.

"I don't have any money," I said.

"Oh, I don't want money from you; I want it from the Circle. And they are going to pay me for killing you," she laughed.

I felt me breathing quicken. I had known the dangers coming out of the Gallagher Academy. I knew that I might not make it back, and while I couldn't go back and change my decision; I couldn't accept this so freely. I had been tousled around, like some prize to win, back and forth from everyone who cared. But when would everyone realize that I just needed to me alone? To trace my roots, to know what happened?

She laughed maniacally, "Any last words?"

"Tell her she won" I said my voice weak.

"Oh, darling, she already knows she won" she laughed a pulled the safety off the gun.

"Tell me your name."

I was surprised I still speak, but as the words came out I knew I was playing a completely different game.

"Carly. Carly Adler. The best assassin that ever walked Helena's School for the Rebellious."

"I'm sure you are."

"I got you remember?"

"How could I forget, you have a gun at my head."

"You're smart."

"I'm a Gallagher Girl," I responded with a cocky smirk.

I heard a voice call out from the other side of the warehouse with the same attitude as I had.

A voice I recognized.

"We're all Gallagher Girls."

**Ohhh! Cliffhanger. Okay I'm not the only one who realizes that all my chapters end in a cliffhanger. It's really strange. Anyways a few days ago I found out that another one of my friends have a fanfiction. And she also asked me for my name. But I'm too scared. Advice?**

Nat


	11. Chapter 11

**So, said and done. I gave my fanfiction to one of my friends I think I'll give it to my other friends later. But I still have insecurity issues. So I would like to thank everyone who's been there with me from day 1 on fanfiction, reading my other story, and anyone who's every read my story. Because making people laugh, or feel my compassion; is what makes fanfiction my life. But anyways I think this chapter will be a totally emotional one. Especially because Cammie learns a little secret at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

I had seen Macey McHenery in lots of lights. I had seen her kick-ass, seen her weak and fragile, seen her completely break down, seen her strong and fearless, I've seen her scared. But right now the girl I saw before me wasn't happy to see me, or ready to punch Carly.

No the Macey in front of me looked ready to kill.

She looked ready to kill me.

"Ha, don't worry. I get it. I'll see you later, Cammie." Carly said and then like smoke disappeared.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Bex said in a deathly calm voice.

TIME SKIP

"What so you saw a bunch of hot guys? Shirtless?" Bex asked jumping up and down on the hotel bed.

"Bex, she's said at least ten times. Yes, she did;" Liz asked obviously annoyed.

"So exactly how hot were these guys?" Macey asked, nail file in hand.

I sighed. You see, we have been going over the same few questions for at least an hour, and while I rather just tell them to shut up and take a power nap until dark; I didn't want to screw up the little chance I had to fix things with them.

"Very," I said for probably for the tenth time.

"Guys, I think Cammie wants to go to sleep," Liz said, I sent her a grateful smile as I lay down on the hotel's elaborate bed. I slid under the covers and before I knew I was asleep.

"Do you think she'll leave again?"

"Not if we can help it,"

"But what if she does?"

"Then, we're done. We tell her mom and go back to Gallagher and let Cammie do what she needs to do,"

"Are you sure?"

That was the conversation I overheard when I woke up, they were no longer in the bedroom, but in the living room; so I wasn't so surprised when the door open and a familiar voice came back.

"She's here?"

Aunt Abby was here. And something told me she brought news with her.

"Let me see here," Aunt Abby said while walking in my room, where I was seated on the bed with the sheet tangled on top of me.

"Aunt Abby?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Cammie," she breathed out sitting next to me, my friends following in suit. They looked at each other, like a secret hung in between them, like a secret separated me from them.

"Aunt Abby, what's wrong? Macey? Liz? Bex? What's happening? Why are you looking me like that?"

My voice was shaking, like my body.

"It's Joe, Cammie;" Aunt Abby said her words lingering, her emotions hidden.

"What's wrong with Mr. Solomon, Abby?"

"He's gone."

"The Circle took him?"

"No, he's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>So personally that was a difficult chapter because I really was debating whether or not, Joe Solomon should die. So that's pretty much it. I have to warn you, from here on out the plot will definitely thicken and there will be lots of twists and turns and liars. So watch out cause they are gonna be some crazy ass chapters.<strong>

**Also, check out my other story: A Day With The Boys because it will be ending soon and I will reveal something rather important at the end of the story...**

**my real name.**

**yea, so wait for that :)**

**Later for now, have a nice friday and weekend, lots of love...**

**Nat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Today has been a long day. You know why?**

**Because I haven't been on fanfiction all day, and it was killing me. But now I have a special chapter.**

**Recap: Cammie went off on her own after being stopped by many different people, reality hits her. Joe Solomon is dead. And she wants revenge.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Everything had turned out wrong; nothing was right at that time. The world to me was upside down.

Here's why:

The Circle was still out to get meI hadn't gotten any answersMy dad could still be somewhere out thereI'm going back to the Gallagher AcademyI will probably never even see sunlight again with all the protection they're hitting me withAnd Joe Solomon was dead.

The man who had taught me literally, everything I know; who was my dad's best friend; my mom's potential lover; my second father; and most of all a man I trusted my entire life with.

Exclude the fact that I knew him for less than two years.

Gone.

Dead.

Turned into ashes in a matter of seconds, when I let him go.

"Cammie?" I heard Bex and her fresh British accent throw me off of a trance.

Here I was in a plane, on my way back to the Gallagher Academy, and before I could even get answers; I was to be on complete lock down.

_"He's gone."_

_"The Circle took him?"_

_"No, he's dead."_

Her words echoed in my head and I yet I still couldn't picture Joe Solomon. He was a living legend. He should be alive. Not dead.

_"What? What are you…? No! He's not dead! He's alive, he's safe! His has to be some kind of mistake!" I screamed the words, each one tasting bitter in my mouth. _

_"No, Cammie. There is no mistake. We got a note from someone saying they had killed him, and had thrown the ashes in a ditch. They gave us an address but we haven't been able to find the ashes."_

_"Then you don't know he's dead!" I yelled, my roommates held me back._

_"Yes we know."_

_"But there's no proof, you don't know you don't know!" I shouted for the last time stopping myself in between sobs._

_Tears streamed down my face harder than every river. But I felt that was nothing compared to the soft tear that fell graciously down my Aunt's cheek. _

_"I know, I know. I can…" she fought back a sob, "I just know," she whispered. _

But if Mr. Solomon was going down, he wasn't going without a fight. He would be remembered, especially by the Circle.

Because as soon as this plane landed, I would get his journal. And I'd bring down the Circle.

I searched everywhere.

Every secret passageway, every room, every hallway. And nothing.

If the journal was here, it certainly didn't show it.

Then the thought hit me. Who was the last person to have the journal?

My feet led me to teacher's rooms where down the hall would be the one room I was looking for.

There was only one room that didn't have a teacher.

That instead, when I walked in, it had a boy in only a towel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Zach in a towel. Wait I'm not the only one with dirty thoughts about Zach.<strong>

**Oh I have good news,**

**Today I started working on a new story called, "What Strippers Do" and you guessed it... is the sequel to A Day with The Boys.**

**I wrote the first chapter and right now I'm so happy with it but look out for that.**

**Though I doubt you could forget a name like that**

**K, now it's time to go so **

**Peace out Bitches, **

**Danie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Today has been a long ass day.**

**Okay everyone hold your balls cause I have the news of the century that you will only find here:**

**What Strippers Do**.

**Yes, Children; the blackthorne boys are back in the sequel that will rock your pants**.

**But send a review this story and I will send you an except from the story**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

If you guessed Zach, then congratulations, you were right.

But instead of smirking at the fact that I was staring at his chest, he looked at me with anger.

"Cameron," I ignored the fact that he didn't use my nickname or the name he had given me.

And even though I was the one that was fully closed, I felt bare.

Like he could see everything. (Although, technically he was in a towel, and I could see _almost_ everything.)

He took a step closer to me. I felt my skin heat up, my heart beat faster.

I was freaking out. I mean what was I supposed to do when a boy in only a _towel_ was literally 3 centimeters away from me? I felt my face flush.

He came closer; I could feel his breath warm on my cheek.

His nose touched mine, I could feel my breath hitch; but he seemed perfectly calm, a smirk growing on his face.

I felt his lips ease slowly towards to mine, his hands gently coming to my sides. I chill ran down my side.

His lips lightly grazed mine before he pushed me out of his room.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he made sure to close and lock the door.

TIME SKIP

"Cameron Anne Morgan, where the hell have you been?" my mom inquired taking a seat across from me behind her desk.

"I think you know that answer." I said my lips barely moving, my head down.

Sure my mom had greeted me with a hug and a kiss and there were tears. But that didn't change the fact that I had left.

And despite my constant change of locations, it was only the end of June and yet I felt as if I hadn't even left at all.

She raised an eyebrow and if to ask for a further explanation.

"Here, there. I really don't know. It seems that I've spent more time running than looking. Why? Why mom? Why does everyone want to stop me, or join me? Can't every one see that I need to do this on my own? That if I want answers I need to go on my own?" I sucked in a quick breath.

"You're so much like your father." I looked up to catch my mother's teary chocolate eyes.

"He also wanted to do things on his own. He never let anyone join his whole plan to take down the Circle. Other than Joe. It's like when he went missing, you took his place," she stiffed a fake laugh, "Even Joe has let you in. And that's something that not even Abby can do."

I laughed. It was short and halfhearted.

A silence followed.

"I'm sorry."

"Honey, I could never make you apologize for being who you are. The amazing, sweet, caring girl me and you father raised you to be. I could never make you apologize for being so much like your father."

"I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have left. It was wrong." She looked at me with a kindness that I knew I would have to destroy.

"But I have to leave. And trust me when I say I won't be back until I get answers." She looked at me with her eyes wide.

But it was too late, because just like I had found Mr. Solomon's journal before Zach came out and hid it under my shirt; I had a sleeping dart thrown into her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously I don't own the Gallagher Girls. <strong>

**But don't forget to review this story for a special first look. And it only works if you have a fanfiction account.**

**But don't worry, it's easy to make one.**

**Later Bitches.**

**Danie**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I know, I'm terrible person. I kept this back for so long. Here's the thing I reading Out of Sight Out of Time and I've spent so many time fangirling over it. You have no idea. Also One Direction. Seeing Liam Payne would be my dream come true. Like I think I would pee my pants**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

There are a few reasons why you shouldn't go through official channels all the time. One of the main reasons is that there are many double agents. That's why my dad never used official channels.

And even though sneaking out of the Gallagher Academy again should be hard enough, I didn't need to sneak out at all.

Because as soon as I knocked my own mother out, I could feel a warn cloth covering my mouth, my last thought wondering who told the CIA.

I woke up to what felt like seconds later, but since I was in an enclosed holding cell with no windows; I was kind of at a dead end.

"I want you to remember a few names for me, Cammie."

Those were the first word's Zach's mother said to me. I looked at her with hate and disgust, one I could never look at her son with.

She sighed, "I'm not all bad Cameron. I'm not at all whom you believe me to be. I'm more than that. If you give me those names, I'll be able to show you exactly what I mean."

"I don't trust you."

"Then Mr. Solomon has taught you well."

I gave a sarcastic laugh, "And he paid it with his life."

She shrugged, "He was in my way. Don't worry he'll have plenty of company with you father."

But eyes didn't reach her. And even though I was probably a million miles away from the Gallagher Academy, I still felt my heart there. Walking the halls of freshman year, before everything went wrong.

"You understand what has to happen here right?"

My head turned to her; she gave me a soft smile and pulled a syringe.

That day was the 21st of June. I still had all of summer left to find answers, to find my father. To learn all the secrets of the world.

But that was the last thing I can ever remember. When she pulled out that syringe and stuck into my arm I knew it was some kind of drug, I fell asleep almost immediately.

That's it. That's as far as my memory ever goes. I don't know what was in that syringe or what other drug they could have given me later.

I woke up September 17 in a place I have never known before, in a world I've never been in. My internal clock was completely off and yet some part of me knew I was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I didn't know what happened to me or _who _happened to me. Everything was a blur, but from a quick look around everything was perfectly clear.

I shouldn't be here. Wherever here happened to be.

I knew for a fact that Catherine Goode had used a drug on me, one that would later erase my memory from everything afterwards.

The human brain is a beautiful thing. No computer could ever match up. Memory is even more beautiful, but at other times it can be terrible.

Sometimes we love to remember those beautiful memories and yet we have those stored in a vault. That moment that only comes out in nightmares, in the darkest times.

There like shadows for us. We know they're there. But we just don't recognize them all the time.

However for a spy, it's much harder. We have to go back to those memories. We have to back to people dying, to painful missions, to lost people.

So I should be happy to forget certain things.

But then again, the only way to figure things out and put them in the past was to look back on those memories.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to dawn on me again.

Because somewhere I knew that I would need the rest if I wanted to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea I'm back again, I have spring break so I'll have a lot more time to write. Later Bitches<strong>

**Danie **


End file.
